


The Beginning of an odd friendship

by Autumnalhogwarts



Series: Allison and Andrew, not friends at all [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Drabble, Gen, New Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnalhogwarts/pseuds/Autumnalhogwarts
Summary: Allison goes to Neil to complain about a classmate, and ends up chatting with Andrew instead.





	The Beginning of an odd friendship

Allison was extremely stressed about her design project, and everyone was tired of hearing about her useless partner, so on Tuesday she followed Neil into his room and asked if she could talk to him. After seeing the fear in his eyes, she quickly clarified.

“I just need someone to rant to for like, I don’t know, twenty minutes,” she said.

“I’m just here to grab my bag and some coffee, I have class in 15 minutes, but you can talk to Andrew,” replied Neil has he walked into the bedroom.

Allison looked around the room in surprise at his response as she waited for him to return. She saw Andrew walk out of the kitchen with a mug and sit on one of the desks. Then Neil walked out of the bedroom and to the door without a word. As he closed the door he said “bye, have a nice chat”.

“Can I rant to you for a couple minutes? I’m stressed about this stupid fucking project,” she said to Andrew as she sat in the desk chair positioned between the two bean bags. Andrew shrugged but didn’t say anything, which she decided to take as a yes.

“Okay so, I have this huge dress design project due on Friday and my partner hasn’t been to class or responded to my messages in a week and a half. And I know for a fact she hasn’t worked on it because I’ve been checking the editing history constantly. It’s a solid 50% of my final grade. I’m not exaggerating here, literally, the only things we’re turning in this term are this project and a final project. It’s due in Three Days. And she’s disappeared,” she said as calmly as she could manage.

“Kill her,” Andrew replied.

“God if I could I would at this point, I literally have no idea what to do,” Allison said with her head in her hands.

“Email the prof, you have proof she isn’t doing anything”

“I don’t have proof though” she whispered through her hands.

The look Andrew gave her screamed "You’re a Fucking Idiot" but his voice was perfectly civil when he said “yes you do, the editing history”.

“Oh” was her only response. She honestly hadn’t expected Andrew to even respond to her ranting. Let alone offer actually good advice. “That’s a great idea… umm… thanks”

He nodded and gave her a look that said Are We Done Here? And waited for her to do something as he finished his coffee. After a couple minutes, he looked at his phone and said “I have to go to class”.

“Oh okay, I guess I’ll go email my professor then” she responded as she got up, then thought to add “have a good day… or whatever”

After she got back to her room she took a screenshot of the editing history and wrote a very polite, but strongly worded email to her professor.

 

* * *

At dinner on Thursday Andrew looked at Allison for a minute trying to decide if he should be polite and ask about her project or if he really wanted her to think he actually cared about it.

“Did you email that prof?” he said eventually.

 

She looked up surprised that he had spoken at all, let alone to her, and took a moment to recover her voice since she had just taken a bite of chicken.

 

“Yeah, he was pretty chill about it and said he’d give me until Monday, but I got a second email couple minutes ago that said he’d actually give me until next Friday because we have an away game this weekend,” she said as the rest of the table looked around confused at their interaction. Andrew’s only response was a nod.

* * *

 

Allison continued to show up at Andrew’s door every couple of weeks when she needed to talk but didn’t want to have a real conversation until Christmas break. He rarely spoke to her but he always listened and nodded along. The week before Christmas break she asked about his schedule next term and was a bit surprised when he told her he had Wednesday mornings after practice free. The first week back from break she came over and talked to him for half an hour about her vacation and her feelings about the new term.

She continued to follow him to his room after morning practice every Wednesday chatting about what was on her mind. Sometimes it was simple small talk and information about her personal life that he didn’t really care about. Others it was a rant about whatever was bothering her at that given moment. She never asked him questions about his personal life, however, she would ask his opinion on hers occasionally. When he did speak she was always amazed by how honest and genuinely helpful he was. His advice was always amazing, and his thoughts on her life, while sometimes not in her favor, were never overly harsh. The rest of the team thought Allison was weird for talking to Andrew every week even though he didn’t respond or care, but Neil and Renee thought it was good for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love a good Andrew and Allison friendship.


End file.
